Blinded for Love
by sekaiichis
Summary: Be it for a few days or beyond, Takano was willing to give up his sight for a little more time with Onodera. What's a week or so without glasses going to mean in the long run anyways?


**This is just a stupid plot bunny that passed when I was looking through some nostalgia art I had saved to my computer. Purely self indulgent lol.**

* * *

Even though Takano was calling this a date, Onodera had his doubts. Shopping was one thing, but shopping for a new pair of glasses didn't exactly strike him as something romantic.

And honestly, there was no reason for him to be accompanying Takano today, the man was twenty eight years old and could pick out a new frames on his own. And in his protests, it became all too clear it was futile to deny his request. Rather, request wasn't the right word in this case. It was an order–– an order from his superior and boss.

Although he hated how it was so easy to just stop resisting over such a ridiculous response, he had to admit this was his fault.

A few days prior, the brunet had been reorganizing stacks of books and papers that had become a part of the pigsty that was the Emerald Department during Hell Week.

In his efforts to get a stack of books off the floor to make it easier to make his way around, he placed them on Takano's desk and didn't notice the small cracking noise or slant in the pile until they tipped over and fell onto his right foot.

He had given a small yelp in pain which in turn gained the attention of his co-workers, particularly Takano who had just walked back into the department.

He took large strides across the cluttered floor to make sure the brunet was okay, who had only tried to brush him off even with the throbbing of his foot.

"It's _fine_ , I'll be just fine, Takano-san." He had huffed as he crouched down to pick up the books again. As he went to place them back on the desk, he noticed the slant along with a louder crack than before and pulled back. Takano picked up the the last book at the base of the stack and scowled.

Under it had been his glasses, both the lenses and black frame now cracked.

So here they were, looking about the store for something he would like.

"Wouldn't it just be easiest if you chose ones similar to what you had before? Black frames aren't exactly a rarity." Onodera was standing next to him, looking around at the many choices.

"I think I'm going to take my time to evaluate _everything_ they have to offer." He picked up a pair of large, red frames and put them on. "How about these?"

They didn't fit him at all and Onodera couldn't hold back the laugh that escaped his lips. "Not at all."

"Mm, and why is that?" Takano leaned in closer, maintaining his blank face.

"It––it just doesn't, okay?" He reached up and removed them from his face, the pads of a few of his fingers brushing the older's cheeks. He grabbed another pair, rectangular and black, and handed them to the other. "These should look good on you."

"Good, huh?" He tried them on, looking into a nearby mirror. "These are practically the same pair as before."

"Yeah, that's the point."

"So you're saying the glasses I've been wearing all this time looked good on me?"

"D-don't put words in my mouth!" He blushed slightly.

Takano shrugged as he took the pair off and grabbed for another pair from the rack.

"Are you seriously going to get a different pair?" The brunet's eyebrows furrowed in annoyance. "Just how much time are you going to spend?

"I'm going to get a pair that looks good on me." He put on another pair, now light blue and circular. "And I'm going by _your_ opinion since you're the one that sees this face the most." He gestured to himself, smiling.

"The other ones then." Onodera mumbled.

"Mm?" Again, the older leaned forward expectantly.

"The ones you had on before...they looked good." Green eyes distracted themselves with other customers across the room.

"How did they make me look?" He pushed, not done with his fun.

"Huh? Takano-san, seriously…" He looked up at him, embarrassed.

"I guess we're going to be here _all day_." He shrugged as he reached for another grossly unfitting pair.

"Fine, they made you look...a-attractive. So can you just buy them and get along?"

Amber eyes blinked a few times before the raven chuckled at the brunet's actions. "Okay, I'll get them, I'll get them." He ruffled brown hair before reaching for the black frames. "I didn't think you would actually _say_ it."

Face set ablaze, Onodera's scowl only deepened. "Shut up."

Takano smiled, eyes soft with affection, before walking over to an employee to put in an order.

* * *

The next morning, they walked to the station together, older going out of his way to ask what nearly every sign around them said.

"Takano-san, you don't wear your glasses outside of work and driving, so why exactly would I suddenly have to read things for you?" The younger glared at him, having been annoyed after the first few times.

"I don't see why I can't have fun with this. After all, you're the one who broke them in the first place."

"Well _I'm sorry_ , but you don't normally take off your glasses until work is done for the day. Why the sudden change?"

"They were bugging me."

"Huh? What does that even mean?"

"Whatever. The new ones will be in by the end of the week so you'll just have to put up with me basically being blind for the next week." He suddenly began squinting, lips twitching up. "Hey...Onodera what does that sign over there say?"

"Oh, would you look at that!" He smiled as well, voice dripping with sarcasm. "It says to stop!"

Takano couldn't help but to laugh, forming a full smile. He leaned in and gave Onodera a quick peck on the cheek. "You really are too cute, Ritsu."

"Takano-san-!"


End file.
